


Tender Care

by Lizard_Clit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass to Mouth, Consensual, F/F, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizard_Clit/pseuds/Lizard_Clit
Summary: Bunch of crap I wrote up at 1am that I'm personally very into.





	1. Chapter 1

This was not the first time the idea had crossed her mind, but the first time she seriously considered it. How _easy_ it would be to just turn the knob and walk into the room. Lend a hand to her sibling.

Lust had walked by Envy's bedroom door a couple of times, her steps slowed and became lighter at their door so she could listen in. She thought she heard them make small noises that were meant to be discreet - a slight creak in the bed, sharp inhales (which she learned over time was from them trying to cry silently), and mumbling. 

She never went further than putting her hand on the knob. 

This time she stopped at their door, placed a hand on the knob and rested her forehead against the door. Lust closed her eyes and concentrated on listening. Little whimpering noises were coming from the other side. 

Envy often cried when they thought they were alone.

Without actually thinking it through, Lust opened the door, surprising herself and Envy. 

Envy tried to discreetly rub the tears off their face. They hoped Lust had not seen or heard anything.

"Your hair's a mess."

"Just woke up."

Envy did a fake yawn and rubbed their eyes some more.

"Uh-huh."

Lust crossed her arms, and she remembered the brush in her hand.

"Y'know you are very cute, but you'd be an awful lot cuter if you took care of your hair."

Before she could get an answer back, she stepped into the room and approached them. Envy tensed up and followed her with their eyes as she crossed the room and sat behind them on the bed. They gripped the end of the bed.

"Can I try something?"

They nodded.

Lust began brushing their hair. The first few strokes pulled their head back a bit but after Lust got through the thicker bunches and knots, their hair was a silky dream. She ran her hand through it and it fell between her fingers. They had the most unique hair of all the homunculi - almost black, but had green highlights in the right lighting. It was their pride and joy. 

Envy was blissed-out, their eyes closed. Their cheeks burned. They loved the attention and her touches and completely forgot what they were crying about a few minutes ago. 

"Lust, I-"

Envy turned their head and adjusted their body to face Lust when she finished brushing their hair but was met with a kiss to the forehead. Envy blinked and felt a blush on their face.

Lust wanted to make them happy. She lightly brushed her fingers on their outer thigh, tracing their tattoo. 

"Do you know what it feels like to be wanted? To feel lovable? I can show you, if you wanted. I'll give you some lessons." 

Envy shivered with pleasure at the thought. They nodded. 

"First lesson,"

Lust stood up and walked over to the door, closing it.

"Come here. Yeah, with your back against the door. Perfect."

Her hands crept over Envy, fascinated with how muscular yet feminine they were. They didn't even know how stunning they actually were. She stood in front of them, and realized how much taller she actually was than Envy. 

They kissed lightly at first with Lust's hands on either side of Envy's body. As it progressed, Lust ran her hands up and down their curves and kissed them more. Light kisses were now more rough. Envy sagged against the door and melted from her touches, small moans escaping once in awhile. Lust took notice of how touch-starved they actually were, or was she just that good? 

Lust trailed her mouth along the curve of Envy's jaw and worked her way down to their collarbone. One of her hands toyed with their crop top. Envy pulled her in closer, surprising her. Lust toyed with their crop top more, moving her hand under it and had a nipple between her fingers. She pulled it off over their head, and flicked a nipple with her tongue. Envy puffed out a breath through their nose. Lust continued licking their nipple, one hand fiddling with the other nipple and the other snuck behind their back.

They rolled their hips on her thigh, whimpering. Lust pulled back, adjusting her position. One thigh slid surreptitiously between Envy's legs, light pressure against their sweet spot. Their crotch felt hot and soaked. She practically purred, and nibbled gently on their earlobe. 

"Envy,"

She whispered in their ear. They shivered with pleasure.

"Lay down on the bed for me."

They did as she commanded - she gently had them lay down on their back, legs bent and toes over the edge. 

Lust spread their legs, getting a good, long look at them. She loved their scent, and wanted to bury her face in it. Her mouth watered at the thought of eating them out-

 _'Next time.'_ She reminded herself. 

"Touch yourself for me. I want to see you cum, baby." 

Envy closed their eyes, their face flushed. They started out by just tracing it, tugging lightly their pubic hair. They began circling their clit with one finger, then two. Sweat beads began to appear as their panting became harsher and quicker. 

"Ahh! Ahhh!!!"

 They came and tossed their head back, panting. They continued rubbing their clit in slow circles and cried out from overstimulation.

"You did so good baby, you looked fantastic."

Lust had them lay down on their side and she cuddled them from behind, stroking their long silky hair. 

"You did so good for me." She repeated. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Envy ran the events through their head. Why did they do that? Why do they continue to do it? They lifted their headband up over their face and placed it on their forehead, making sure the triangle was centered perfectly. The reflection in the mirror was repulsive.

_Ugly, foul, disgusting. Nobody could ever love you. That's why you fuck your sister. Ugly, ugly, ugly._

The voice in their head sounded like their pathetic worm-like self. Their throat tightened and the color drained from their face - Envy felt like they were going to cry. Why couldn't they be beautiful? Who could ever love, let alone _like,_ a disgusting, foul, and ugly creature like themself? They could wear the face of a thousand different people and feel just as ugly as before. They could fake a thousand different personalities but they knew that deep down, they were the same ugly creature.

_Ugly on the inside and the outside._

They would never admit it to anyone or themself that they wanted to be comforted, told that they were beautiful and loved. That they were loved no matter all the terrible, awful things they did.

_There is no such thing as unconditional love._

They didn't realize how long they had been staring at their reflection for until they heard clicks of heels in the distance. It was Lust. Envy both loathed and idolized her. They wanted her charm, her curves, and slick wavy hair. They wanted to be her, they wanted what she had, they wanted her. And Envy hated her for having it.

Envy pulled their gaze away from the mirror and faced Lust with a scowl, arms crossed. Lust's lips curled as she swept back a loose strand of hair with one hand, tucking it behind her ear. They both knew what she was here for.

"Hey old hag, I knew you'd come visit eventually. Took you long enough," Envy spat.

"I told you I had business to take care of."

"Who was it this time? Riza? Did you fuck her?"

"No need to get so jealous, _Envy._ " 

Envy gave an irritated huff as Lust stood in front of them. They pretended to be looking at something in the distance, trying to appear disinterested in Lust. She stepped closer. Envy took a step back, assuming they were in the way of something, but Lust took another step towards them, even more in their personal space than before.

"Lesson two," Lust breathed in their ear. Envy shivered and their cheeks heated up. 

"You're so cute when you get flustered like that."

They tried to say something but all that came out was a squeak. Lust's smile widened. Envy closed their eyes and tried to concentrate on appearing disinterested. 

_You're just another one of her toys. You mean nothing. You are nothing. You are pathetic and disgusting. She's lying to you._

"You're so beautiful, Envy."

Envy opened their eyes after that comment. That was unexpected.

Lust tried to run her fingers through their hair, but it was knotted and rough again. She sighed, a bit frustrated that all her work brushing it earlier was gone again. No matter, she could brush it again later. 

Lust leaned down a bit to her sibling's face and kissed their cheek. Envy didn't fight her kisses, which was all the invitation she needed, knowing from past experiences with Envy. She moved to their lips and they returned her kisses.

Envy's hand strayed to her hip, pulled her closer. Lust's fingers dipped just underneath the hem of their tight crop top. She had a light touch that slid up and glided over their nipples and made goosebumps follow. Their mouths moved at a rhythm. Envy's lips were warm and soft, and almost hesitant in the way they licked over Lust's bottom lip, asking, urging Lust to answer. Lust slid her tongue around Envy's. They melted into her.

A bulge rose from Envy's skort. They began to grind their pelvises against one another. Whimpers escaped Envy and Lust moaned in their ear softly. Lust gently pushed Envy backwards without breaking away. Envy let themself be guided backwards, but did not separate their lips, and pursued the kiss, deepened it with urgency.

_Nobody can ever love you, so you better hang on to this._

Lust was moving them both into the living room. They moved further in slowly. Envy took slow steps backwards and Lust followed. Eventually Envy had to pull away so they could breathe. Lust's kisses left them breathless, and they were breathing heavily through their nose when they hugged Lust closer, running their hands to the small of her back. Envy breathed in her intoxicating scent and closed their eyes. They let their hands wander to her lower back and on her ass.

They couldn't keep their hands off Lust. They wanted to pull her even closer, against themself, chest to chest and hip to hip. Envy ran their tongue over her collarbone and she shuddered.

"Lust, could you- yeah, that's perfect."

Envy leaned against a wall as Lust got down on her knees in front of Envy, giving them a perfect view of her breasts. Envy opens their legs more and slides their skort off, tossing it aside. Lust peppers their inner thighs with kisses, edging closer to their dick. It was embarrassingly small.

Despite size, Lust reached her tongue out to lap at the base. Envy opened their mouth as she licked at the glans with the flat of her tongue, and then circled around the head before she ran over the tip.

Envy's mouth opened a bit wider and switched from breathing through their nose to their mouth.

Lust opened her mouth to enclose their cock around the head. She sucked on the head, and pulled back with a pop.

“Ah!” Envy moaned and tilted their head back. Lust smiled confidently at her work.

Once she pulled back she noticed a small slit under their cock. Was it possible that Envy didn't have a cock at all, but a large clit? Or perhaps they had both a cock and a vagina? Either way, it was going to be devoured.

Lust ran her finger down the slit. It was warm and wet, clear fluid was smeared all over their inner thighs. She took one finger and pressed it up against the opening, teasing them. 

"You want that?"

Envy nodded and squeezed their eyes shut. Lust grabbed a box of disposable rubber gloves laying nearby and put one on her right hand. She slowly and gently pushed a single finger in. She made circles around the walls, trying to loosen them up a bit. Envy tilted their head back and whimpered. They had no control. Their vagina made wet scelching smack sounds as she moved her finger around. Their vagina pulsed around her finger and enveloped it in fluid. Lust pushed her finger in and out gently and slowly, getting Envy used to it. Heat radiated off of them and they began to sweat. Lust decided one finger wasn't enough, so she pulled out and returned with two fingers. 

Envy's eyes snapped open and they moaned loudly while looking down at Lust, who was grinning. Their hips moved rhythmically with her pumps. Envy panted and Lust pumped faster, curling her fingers up just to push them over the edge. They circled their dick with two fingers as Lust worked on the rest of them.

"Lust, Lust, I'm gonna-" 

Envy put all their weight against the wall, their back arched as they came.

Lust pulled out when they seemed down and threw the glove away.

"Ah! Ah!" 

Envy cried out from overstimulation and came a second time.

They dropped to their knees and made a dent in the floor. They panted and was covered in sweat.

"You were so good baby," Lust cooed. She pulled them into a hug and they wrapped their arms around her waist. Envy felt as though they may cry. 

 

"You're beautiful," Lust whispered and ran her hand down their knotted hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunch of crap I wrote up at 1am that I'm personally very into.


End file.
